doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Undécimo Doctor
El Undécimo Doctor es la undécima encarnación de un Señor del Tiempo conocido como el Doctor. A pesar de que es más alienígena que su encarnación anterior, siguió manteniendo su intención por defender el universo. Con el tiempo se casó con River Song, convirtiéndose en el yerno de sus acompañantes, Amy Pond y Rory Williams. Durante el curso de sus aventuras, frustró los intentos del Silencio por impedirle responder a la Pregunta, haciéndoles creer que él estaba muerto por culpa de River Song, que no fue encarcelada de verdad. Biografía Presagio En 1821, Londres. El décimo Doctor encontró a un hombre llamado Jackson Lake, que creía ser el Doctor. Pensaba que Jackson era su próxima encarnación, o una más tardía (DW: El próximo Doctor). 200 años después en la linea temporal de la Tierra desde San Helios, Carmen predijo la muerte inminente del Doctor (DW: The planet of the dead). Más adelante, el Doctor vió su próxima regeneración real en un sueño (IDW: To sleep, perchance of scream). La regeneración thumb|left|200px|El Doctor XI inmediatamente después de su regeneración ([[DW: El fin del tiempo)]] Después de absorber una gran cantidad de radiación, el décimo Doctor se regeneró en su TARDIS. La energía liberada por el proceso, causó muchos daños a la nave. Aturdido por la regeneración, no se dió cuenta de que su TARDIS estaba en llamas y chocando contra la Tierra. Cuando lo hizo, parecía disfrutar de la emoción del momento, gritando "¡Gerónimo!" mientras tanto (DW: El fin del tiempo). Se estrelló en Leadworth, donde conoció a Amelia Pond, una niñita solitaria y escocesa que tenía una misteriosa grieta en su habitación. Un extraterrestre llamado Prisionero Cero había escapado de una prisión al otro lado. Antes de que pudiera investigar más a fondo, la campana de clausura lo trajo de nuevo a la nave. El Doctor le prometió a Amelia que volvería en cinco minutos y que después le llevaría con él. Debido a los motores dañados, tardó 12 años en volver. Convenció a Amelia para que le ayudará a capturar al Prisionero Cero y así los Atraxi no incineraran la Tierra. Después de detenerlo y robar ropa del hospital, el Doctor tomó un corto viaje hacia la Luna para preparar la TARDIS. Le llevó 2 años, pero al final la llevó con ella. El Doctor no sabía que había llegado una noche antes de su boda y estuvo de acuerdo en su regreso a la mañana siguiente (DW: En el último momento). Nunca más solo Para su primer viaje, el Doctor el llevó a Amy al siglo 330 en la nave espacial de Reino Unido, donde está atapada cruelmente una ballena estelar. Los habitantes no saben que está allí y el Doctor se enteró de que sus experiencias pasadas con la realeza le había hecho una leyenda en la familia real. Mientras se prepara para salir, el Doctor recibió una llamada telefónica de auxilio de Winston Churchill (DW: La bestia de abajo). Amy y el Doctor llegaron al tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Londres, un mes después de la llamada. Dos Daleks supervivientes de la Guerra de la Cascada Medusa, pretendían ayudar a Gran Bretaña en la guerra contra los nazis. El Doctor cayó en una trampa cuando intentó comprobar su los Daleks eran malos, sin darse cuenta, les ayudó a utilizar el dispositivo Progenitor para reconstruir su raza. Forzado a elegir salvar la Tierra o a acabar con los Daleks, el Doctor optó por la primera y dejar a los Daleks escapar. Sin embargo, tuvo curiosidad por saber porque Amy no recordaba a los Daleks (DW: La victoria de los Daleks). Descubren una caja guía que contiene un mensaje de ayuda de River Song en un museo del siglo 171 y son llevados en busca de un ángel lloroso a una iglesia. Esto resultó que era un ejército de ángeles que les esperaban en el siglo 510, planeta Alfava Metraxis en un lugar llamado Mortarium. Poco a poco son revividos por una nave que se estrelló, el Byzantium. El Doctor explota un globo de gravedad (DW: El tiempo de los ángeles), y él y sus aliados fueron atraidos hacia los restos de la nave. En el interior descubrieron un grieta temporal, la misma que la de la habitación de Amy. El escáner mostró que había sido causado por una gran explosión en el tiempo y el espacio. Consciente de lo que pasaba, la grieta te podía borrar de la existencia, engañó a los ángeles para que cayeran en la grieta (DW: Carne y piedra). Después de enterarse de que Amy se iba a casar y luchando contra los deseos sexuales de la chica ( DW: Carne y piedra), llamó a su novio, Rory Williams y llevó a los dos a Venecia como regalo de bodas. Pero se encontró con unos peces del espacio disfrazados de vampiros y liderados por Rosanna Calvierri. Planearon la inundación de Venecia para salvar a su especie. Después de muerte de las chicas convertidas, el Doctor no pudo hacer nada para evitar el suicidio de Rosanna, poniendo fin a la especie Saturnyn (DW: Los vampiros de Venecia). También cayeron en la trampa del Señor del Sueño, una manifestación del lado oscuro del Doctor evocado por el polen psíquico. El Doctor tenía que resolver el rompecabezas del Señor del Sueño y decir que situación era real, una vez que lo eligió descubrió que los dos sueños eran imaginarios y que no eran reales (DW: La elección de Amy). Aterrizaron en Cwmtaff, Gales por error. El Doctor encontró una operación de perforación que había perturbado una ciudad Siluriana y sus habitantes tomaron represalias. Capturaron a un Siluriano para utilizarlo como moneda de cambio y lograr una negociación entre los seres humanos y los Silurianos. Sin embargo, los humanos no confiaban en los extranjeros debido a su reén, una comandante hostil llamada Restac (DW: La Tierra hambrienta). Se encontraron con su lider, Eldane que puso a toda su especie a dormir durante mil años, mientras que la humanidad se desarrollaba. A la salida de la ciudad, el Doctor encontró una oportunidad para sacar un trozo de metralla de la grieta. Rory fue disparado por la hermana de Restac y murió, siendo absorbido por la grieta. Él intentó que Amy recordara a Rory, pero falló. Después el Doctor examinó el trozo de metralla y descubrió que era parte de su TARDIS (DW: Sangre fría). El Doctor aún se siente culpable por lo de Rory, por lo que entonces lleva a Amy a lugares agradables. Aceptó el desafío de salvar a Vincent Van Gogh de un Krafayis, un animal que solo podía ver el propio pintor. La lucha de el Doctor y Vincent con la bestia terminó con la muerte de la criatura. El Doctor llevó a Vincent a una galería de arte para que viera hasta donde llegaría pintando (DW: Vincent y el Doctor). El Doctor pasó tiempo viviendo en un piso de Colchester, después de que la TARDIS de desmaterializara con Amy en su interior. Se convierte en el compañero de piso de Craig Owens y descubre que el piso superior al suyo es en realidad una máquina del tiempo. Ésta estaba intentando encontrar un piloto adecuado para salir de allí. El Doctor, Craig y la amiga de Craig, Sophie cerraron y destruyeron la nave (DW: El inquilino). El Doctor XI y Amy visitaron Arcadia, Florida Space y el Jardín de Troya mientras tanto (DW: Vincent y el Doctor, El Big Bang). El reinicio del Universo Durante su visita a Planeta Uno, el Doctor encontró un mensaje de River Song. Viajaron a la Gran Bretaña del año 102. River le contó que Vincent había pintado una promorición de la explosión de la TARDIS, el principio de La Pandórica se abre. Ésta se lo llevó a Stonehenge, donde una alianza de todo tipo de especies encarceló al Doctor dentro de la Pandórica para evitar que las grietas en el tiempo se abran. Cuando el Doctor quedó metido dentro de él, la TARDIS explotó de todos modos, desapareció todo, excepto la Tierra (DW: La Pandórica se abre). thumb|left|200px|Los fezzes molan. ([[DW: El Big Bang)]]El Doctor fue puesto en libertad inmediatamente por Rory, obedeciendo la orden del futuro Doctor. Él usó el manipulador de vórtice de River para viajar casi 2000 años en el futuro, luego de vuelta en el año 102, le dió el destornillador a Rory para que se lo diera a él de su pasado. Después de un enfrentamiento con un fósil de Dalek, se conectó a la Pandórica para reiniciar el universo con su campo de restauración impulsado por la explosión de la TARDIS. Él pilotó la Pandórica y volvió una semana al pasado, donde empezó a borrarse de la historia. Antes de que le borrara la grieta, dejó una huella psíquica en la mente de Amy para que ella lo pudiera recordar de nuevo. El día de su boda, el Doctor volvió a existir y asistió al suceso. Después de la fiesta, recibió un mensaje de auxilio y les llevó de luna de miel (DW: El Big Bang). Durante la luna de miel thumb|El undécimo Doctor junto con Jo Grant y Sarah Jane ([[SJA: La muerte del Doctor)]]El Doctor llevó a Amy y a Rory a un planeta de miel en su TARDIS. Mientras ellos disfrutaban, el Doctor fue atacado por el Claw Shansheeth y lo atraparon en un desierto de color carmesí sin su nave. Los Shansheeth declararon al Doctor muerto y celebraron un funeral falso para atraer a sus antiguos compañeros. Planeaban extraerles los recuerdos a Sarah Jane Smith y a Jo Jones para crear una nueva llave para la TARDIS. El Doctor viajó a la Tierra usando la energía residual de Clyde Langer que había absolvido de la TARDIS en el encuentro anterior y golpeó a los Shansheeth con la ayuda de sus amigos (SJA: La muerte del Doctor). Después de haber recibido una señal de socorro de Amy, el Doctor se reunió con Kazran Sardick, que se negó a ayudar a salvar a más de 4.000 personas en un Starliner a punto de estrellarse. Él viajó en el tiempo para cambiar la vida de Kazran, con la esperanza de hacerle mejor persona, permitiendole vivir con su Amor, Abigail Pettigrew. Aunque al principio sin éxito, pudo después mostrarle al Kazran joven en que persona se convertiría. Kazran se volvió mejor y salvo a esas personas. El Doctor se reunió con Amy y Rory para llevarles a lugares mejores para pasar su luna de miel (DW: Un cuento de Navidad). thumb|left|202px|"Los controles son isomórficos" ([[DW: A Christmas Carol)]] En algunos esfuerzos de reparación de la TARDIS, el Doctor se molestó por una discusión entre Amy y Rory que le hizo un lio a Rory, por su parte en las reparaciones. El Doctor encontró el error que había causado, materializando la TARDIS dentro de sí misma, atrapandoles para siempre (DW: Espacio). Por suerte, en la segunda parte, Amy atravesó la puerta y le explicó a sí misma lo que tenía que hacer. Después de un par de situaciones liosas, los amigos arreglaron el problema (DW: Tiempo). Después de los viajes Algún tiempo después de llevar a Amy y a Rory a casa, el Doctor recibió una invitación anónima que lo llevó a una merienda en EE.UU, 2011. Se encontró con Amy, Rory y River. No sabía que ellos habían presenciado la muerte de sí mismo con 200 años más, pero sabía que le ocultaban algo. Accedió a regañadientes a encontrar la cuarta persona, Canton Delaware, en 1969, donde el presidente de EE.UU, Richard Nixon, llamó a Canton para consultar sobre un llamada misteriosa. El Doctor se remonta a Florida, donde la persona que llamó, una niña, se mantenía viva gracias a un traje espacial. Se encontró con que ese lugar estaba ocupado por el silencio (DW: El astronauta imposible). Hizo el papel de preso perfectamente atrapado en el Área 51 para darle al silencio una falsa sensación de seguridad como parte de un plan mayor de descubrir los planes de él. En su plan incluía que Canton y el FBI persiguieran a Amy, a Rory y a River a nivel nacional para que buscaran información sobre el silencio. Les dió unas cápsulas Cryostasis para que parecer estar muertos cuando Canton les "matara". Después de 3 meses, el plan del Doctor comenzó. Fue atrapado en el Área 51, mientras Canton fingía cazar a sus amigos. El Doctor capturó un Silent y le hizo decir "deberíais matarnos a todos al vernos". Le grabó mientras lo decía y lo implantó en un canal de televisión al mismo tiempo que el hombre pisaba la Luna. Lo que hizó que implantara una idea a cada persona que lo hubiera visto. Con la derrota del Silencio asegurada, el Doctor emprendió de nuevo sus aventuras con Amy y Rory después devolver a River a Stormcage, quien le dió un beso en la boca (DW: El día de la Luna). La TARDIS recibió una señal de socorro que le condució a un barco pirata, Fancy, en el siglo 17. Los piratas estaba sinedo aterrorizados por una "sirena". Después de que la tripulación y Rory fueran hipnotizados por ella, resultó que esta era un médico virtual que provenía de una nave invisible e intangible que estaba en el mismo sitio que el barco. (DW: La maldición del punto negro). El Doctor siguió una señal de socorro de un Señor del tiempo. Provenía de un universo burbuja, en un planetoide llamado Casa. La conciencia de la TARDIS fue introducida dentro de Idris. De los restos de otras TARDISes, construyó una nueva y lo puso a prueba. Cuando Idris murió, fue liberada en la TARDIS, que era conducida por Casa quién la había poseído en su ausencia. El Doctor se enteró de que no había robado a la TARDIS por casualidad, sino que ella quería dejar Gallifrey tanto como él (DW: La mujer del Doctor). El Doctor y sus compañeros se estrellaron en el siglo 22, cuando una marea solar golpeó la TARDIS. Encontraron una especie de ácido al lado de una fábrica. Miranda Cleaves, jefe de la fábrica, les mostró una sustancia llamada "La Carne", que creó unos clones (llamados "Dobles") de los trabajadores para que realizaran los trabajos peligrosos. Otra tormenta permitió a los Dobles ir por su cuenta. El Doctor era indiscriminatorio entre los Dobles y los humanos asi que trató de traer la paz pero cada grupo quería destruir al otro. Se encontró con un Doble de sí mismo (DW: La carne rebelde). Se llevaba bien con su copia. Para ver si Amy también podría, el Doble y él se cambiaron los zapatos, la única manera para distinguirlos. El plan del Doctor casi falla cuando los trabajadores lo maltrataron. Después de ganarse la confianza de los Dobles, el Doctor intentó avacuar a todos porque pronto la isla explotaría. Sin embargo, Jennifer Lucas trató de matarlos. El Doctor XI dejó a su Doble para revertir la carne a costa de su vida. Después de la creación de los derechos de los Dobles, le dijo a Amy que era en realidad uno de ellos. Rory y él le prometieron a Amy que le encontrarían y acontinuación la disolvió (DW: Las casi personas). thumb|210px|En la [[Huida del Demonio (DW: Un buen hombre va a la guerra)]]El Doctor pasó todo un mes recogiendo a personas de todo tipo de razas y tiempos para cobrar las deudas que un hole debían. Formó un ejército para rescatar a Amy y a su bebé, Melody Pond. Después de hacerse pasar por un monje sin cabeza, provocó un caos en la Iglesia y sus aliados. Entonces el Doctor ganó una batalla sin derramamiento de sangre en menos de 4 minutos. Esto era una trampa de la señora Kovarian, que se escapó con la Melody real después de haber disuelto al Doble que había dejado en su lugar. River apareció y reveló que se trataba de Melody Pond. El Doctor salió a buscarla y a salvarla de Kovarian mientras, River devolvió a sus amigos a sus tiempos adecuados (DW: Un buen hombre va a la guerra). Durante su búsqueda, Amy llamó al Doctor pero este no lo cogía, a pesar de que podía haberlo hecho. El Doctor escuchó las súplicas de Amy con culpa, ya que no pudo encontrar a su hija (WC: Precuela (Matemos a Hitler)). Después de la larga espera de Rory y Amy durante todo un verano, el Doctor se dió cuenta en un periódico que se encontró un circulo de cosecha con su nombre escrito, y lo visitó. La amiga de Amy, Mels, amenazó con disparar al Doctor si no le llevaba a matar a Hitler. La TARDIS se estrelló con una nave humanoide llamada Telesecta, pilotado por viajeros del tiempo miniaturizados que tenían la intención de castigar al alemán. Sin embargo, Mels, que resultó ser Melody Pond, fue disparada por él y se regeneró en River Song. El Doctor fue envenenado, anulando sus regeneraciones, y le ordenó a sus padres cogerla. Trató de hablar con la tripulación del Teselecta para que dejaran a River en paz. Se enteró de que el silencio no era una especie, sino thumb|left|A la hora del beso ([[DW: Vamos a matar a Hitler)]]un movimiento religioso que temía a'' la caída del silencio cuando se preguntará la primera pregunta''. Melody descubrió que era River, cambió de opinión y usó sus regeneraciones restantes para salvar al Doctor. Este le trajo a las Hermanas de la Cisma Infinita para que se recuperara y le dió un diario de su vida para comenzar a grabar sus aventuras. Sin el conocimiento de sus acompañantes, el Doctor se enteró de su muerte a través de una descarga del Teselecta (DW: Matemos a Hitler). El Doctor decidió que sus amigos necesitaban algo de tiempo libre y los llevó al segundo lugar de vacaciones más famoso del universo, Apalapucia. Amy fue accidentalmente admitida en dos corrientes de Chen-7, letal para el Doctor, pero inofensiva para los humanos. Quedó bloqueada en la corriente temporal durante 36 años, y Amy tuvo que lidiar contra su propia ira para rescatar a su yo más joven. La vieja Amy se borró de la corriente temporal y fue sustituida por la Amy más joven. Rory, que sintió que se estaba convirtiendo en algo como el Doctor a la hora de tomar decisiones difíciles, se enfureció (DW: La chica que esperó). Recibió un mensaje de socorro a través de su papel medium. Se dirigió hasta su lugar de origen, donde conoció a un niño llamado George que tenía un miedo atroz a cualquier cosa. Metía todas las cosas que temía en un armario. Mientras Rory y Amy buscaban a este niño, entraron en un ascensor quedandose atrapados en una casa a oscuras. El Doctor se dió cuenta que dentro del armario había un mundo, donde una casa de muñecas estaba habitada por unas muñecas gigantes. Los Pond fueron perseguidos por estas muñecas y, el Doctor y el padre George entraron. El Señor del Tiempo obligó a George, un Tenza, a hacer frente a sus miedos para salvarlos. (DW: Terrores nocturnos). El Doctor se sorprendió cuando la TARDIS aterrizó en un hotel extraterrestre similar a uno de la década de los 80. Encontró a una criatura que estaba prisionera y que se alimentaba de la fe de los que estaban atrapados en ella. Amy era el siguiente plato de la criatura, asi que el Doctor tuvo que romper la fe de Amy en él para salvarla. Esto hizo que la criatura se muriera. Consciente del peligro de sus viajes, el Doctor devolvió a Amy y a Rory a su casa y le prometió a la chica mandarle a River Song visitarles (DW:'' Complejo de Dios). La prolongación de lo inevitable Sabiendo que su muerte estaba en un punto fijo en el tiempo, el Doctor hizo una gira de despedida que duró casi dos siglos (DW: ''Hora de cerrar). Participó en mucho acontecimientos, llamand a Amy y a Rory a lo largo de la historia. Algunas de esas aventuras implicó estar encarcelado en la Torre de Londres, solo para escapar en un globo, tomar parte de la fuga de los prisioneros de guerra en la Segunda Guerra mundial para ser de nuevo recapturado, y apareciendo en una película de Laurel y Hardy. Tuvo también aventuras con River Song: Un viaje a la isla de Pascua, donde fue adorado y el encuentro de "Jim, el pez" (DW: El astronauta imposible). En 1938, el Doctor subió a bordo de una nave espacial a punto de atacar la Tierra. Llamó a Amy desde la TARDIS y se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar, no tenía las coordenadas y su nave no estaba. El dijo: Feliz Navidad, Amelia y la nave explotó (WC: Precuela (El Doctor, la viuda y el armario)). Escapó en un traje de impacto al revés y se estrelló en un campo de Inglaterra, donde encontró a Madge Arwell. La mujer le ayudó a encontrar su "cabina de policía" (DW: El Doctor, la viuda y el armario). Hizo una visita a Craig Owens. Por aquel entonces, Craig y Sophie habían tenido un hijo, Alfie. El Doctor se dio cuenta de una fluctuación de energía. Junto con Craig, se encontró con seis Cybermen que estaban reconstruyendo su imperio a partir los humanos que trabajaban en una tienda de ropa, y usando a sus Cybermats para drenar la energía de la ciudad. Craig casi se convierte en el nuevo Cyber-Controlador pero su amor por Alfie hizo que se sobrecargaran los Cybermen. El Doctor XI utiliza el resto del tiempo que le queda para reparar los daños de la casa de Craig. Mientras caminaba hacia la TARDIS, se encontró a 3 niños y habló durante un momento. En la universidad de la Luna, en el siglo 520, estos alegaron que el Doctor parecía feliz ''pero triste (DW:Hora de cerrarHora de cerrar).'' Antes de morir, el Doctor quería saber por qué. El silencio lo quería muerto, temiendo que se respondiera a una pregunta a la que él solo sabía su respuesta: ¿Doctor Who? El capitán del Telesecta le preguntó si había algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudar, el Doctor se miniaturizó con la TARDIS en la nave y esta adoptó su forma. thumb|left|A bordo del Teselecta ([[DW: La boda de River Song)]]En el lago Silencio, Utah, 22 de Abril de 2011 a las 17:02, River Song en un traje de astronauta salió del lago. En vez de disparar, River desvió toda su munición a otro lugar. Esto causó el derrumbamiento del tiempo y congelando la fecha de aquel momento. Después fue llevado al Área 52, se casó con River y reveló su mentira. Consciente de que mataría al Teselecta y no al Doctor, River Song le dio un beso. El tiempo se restauró y se renaudó, y todos se salvaron (DW: La boda de River Song). Después de un falso funeral, el Doctor visitó a Dorium y le contó que el volvería de las sombras para visitar a su mujer por las noches. Dorium le advirtió de la "pregunta más antigua del universo", y cuando haga la pregunta el silencio debe caer (DW: La boda de River Song). Volviendo de las sombras En la Navidad de 1971, el Doctor le dio a Marge y a sus hijos, Cyril y Lily, su regalo. Llevandolos a un planeta en el año 5345 que estaba metido dentro de un regalo en una cosas en la que asumió el cargo de cuidador. Madge salvó al bosque a partir de la recolección y recuperación de su marido, Reg, que de otro modo habría sido derribado sobre el Canal de la Mancha. Ella le ordenó al Doctor ir a ver a Amy y a Rory y este los visitó en 2013 para la cena del Navidad (DW: El Doctor, la viuda y el armario). Acontecimientos sin fecha o no relatados *Asistió al funeral de Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart (ST: The gift). *thumb|right|La última noche con el Doctor ([[DW: Last night)]]Llevó a River Song a las torres cantantes de Darillium. Durante el viaje, se encontró con una versión más joven de si mismo después de que ella se equivocara de TARDIS (DW: Last night). En las torres cantantes, el Doctor lloró al despedirse porque sabía que ella iba a morir muy pronto. Le dio una versión actualizada de su destornillador sónico como regalo de despedida (DW: El bosque de los muertos). Perfil psicológico Personalidad La undécima encarnación era enérgica, alegre, divertida, excéntrico y muy extraño. Piensa en formas de salir rápidamente, capaz de mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista y mirar los lados positivos de los problemas (DW: En el último momento). Cuando la satuación parece triste, le gusta que los que le rodean se centren en sobrevivir (DW: Un cuento de Navidad). Cuando piensa en arreglar un problema, bloquea sus distracciones. Un ejemplo puede ser cuando le dijo a Amy "Claro que si, te estas muriendo, cállate" para que pudiera concentrarse en salvarla (DW: Carne y piedra). Al igual que su segunda encarnación, mostró una cierta imprudencia infantil, aunque siempre tuvo un plan detrás thumb|200px|El Doctor XI enfurecido ([[DW: La bestia de abajo)]]de sus acciones. A menudo estaba satisfecho y presumía de ello (DW: El tiempo de los ángeles). Piensa en voz alta cuando entra en un espado de pánico o estrés (DW: La Pandórica se abre). Esta encarnación fue arrogante, por ejemplo cuando dijo: "¡el tiempo no manda en mí!" (DW: El tiempo de los ángeles) o "no se decide siempre lo que necesito saber" (DW: La bestia de abajo). A menudo se alaba cuando piensa en un plan extraordinario (DW: En el último momento). A diferencia del décimo Doctor, él era muy hostil con los Dalek, mencionando que eran las peores cosas de la creación e intentando provocar a uno de ellos para que le mostrara su verdadera naturaleza. Esta encarnación ya no mantiene la creencia de que los Daleks podrían cambiar (DW: La evolución de los Daleks, La victoria de los Daleks). Sin embargo, todavía prefiere resolver los problemas pacíficamente en vez de una forma cruel (DW:[[Un cuento de Navidad| Un cuento de Navidad]], El día de la Luna). Él, por lo general, no ocultaba sus emociones, a menudo mostrando su ira. A diferencia de su anterior encarnación, no era un experto romántico y reaccionó con torpeza cuando Amy y River Song le dieron un beso (DW: Carne y piedra, El día de la Luna). Se encuentra también bastante incómodo cuando llama a la TARDIS "sexy" en privado (DW: La mujer del Doctor). Parece que ya se le ha pasado gran parte de la culpa de ser el único superviviente, a diferencia que su novena y décima encarnación, refiriendose a la Guerra del Tiempo como "un mal día" (DW: La bestia de abajo). Cuando interrogó a Alaya, el Doctor admitió que tenía algo de culpa en el asunto (DW: La Tierra hambrienta). En la burbuja universo, el Doctor tuvo la nueva esperanza de que no era el último de los Señores del Tiempo, pero cuando descubrió que era de hecho el último, empezó a llorar (DW: La mujer del Doctor). No le importaba sacrificarse por sus amigos o por el bien común. Cerró las grietas del tiempo a pesar de que sabía que iba a morir y a ser borrado de la realidad (DW: El Big Bang). A pesar de esto, no pensaba que era un buen hombre. Su arrogancia era una fachada para ocultar sus inseguridades y se sentia culpable por haber arruinado la vida de todas las personas que había conocido (DW: Matemos a Hitler, Complejo de Dios). Si bien inicialmente por los avances románticos de River (DW: El día de la Luna), disfrutó de ello y, finalmente, empezó a coquetear con ella como respuesta. Cuando se casó con ella, la besó con pasión, aunque al mismo tiempo en el Telesecta. Parecía que se comportaba como el marido de un pequeño matrimonio diciendo cosas como "Hola cariño, ya estoy en casa." (DW: La boda de River Song). Hábitos y peculiaridades El undécimo Doctor tiene una vista increíble y memoria fotográfica. Puede escanear todo un panorama y fijarse en todos los pequeños detalles. Exigió a sus compañeros hacer lo mismos (DW: En el último momento, La bestia de abajo, Un cuento de Navidad). En ocasiones, podría parecerse a Sherlock Holmes resconstruyendo en su cabeza la posición de todos los muebles de una sala (DW: Un cuento de Navidad, Matemos a Hitler). Habla con sus manos y calcula con los gestos (DW: Carne y piedra). Da vueltas en circulos al caminar si quiere presumir o pensar (DW: En el último momento, Los vampiros de Venecia, Terrores nocturnos). De vez en cuando parece decir disparates (DW: En el último momento, Los vampiros de Venecia). Divaga haciendo modificaciones rápidas en su explicación, esto hace que suene como si estuviera diciendo tonterías (DW: El tiempo de los ángeles, Los vampiros de Venecia, Un cuento de Navidad, Las casi personas, Un buen hombre va a la guerra, Terrores nocturnos). thumb|left|200px|Palitos de pescado y natillas ([[DW:En el último momento)]]Le gusta los palitos de pescado con natillas (DW: En el último momento) y las pastas (DW: La victoria de los Daleks, El astronauta imposible), pero no le gusta el vino (DW: El inquilino, El astronauta imposible). Le encanta los sombreros, incluso los sombreros de copa (NSA: The lost paradox, DW: El Big Bang, Matemos a Hitler), los fezzes (DW: El Big Bang, Un cuento de Navidad, El astronauta imposible, The death is the only answer) y los Stetson'' (DW: El astronauta imposible, Hora de cerrar). Lleva pajaritas, insitiendo en que "las pajaritas molan" y Amy se lo niega insistidamente (DW: En el último momento, Vincent y el Doctor, El inquilino, Un buen hombre va a la guerra). A veces también, se refiere que son "guays" a cosas que por lo general son impopulares entre la mayoría de la gente. Entre ellos se encuentran las pajaritas, los fezzes (DW: El Big Bang), los Stetson (DW: El astronauta imposible), la tecnología del Apolo (DW: El día de la Luna), las literas (DW: La mujer del Doctor) y las gafas al estilo Ray Ban (DW: La chica que esperó, El inquilino, Hora de cerrar).'' Similar a lo que dice su predecesor, "¿Qué?", este dice en su lugar "¡No!" repetidas veces para utilizarlo como advertencia o si algo sale estrepitósamente mal (DW: En el último momento, La victoria de los Daleks, Vincent y el Doctor, Terrores nocturnos, La boda de River Song). También le gusta la frase "Gerónimo", que a menudo excla''thumb|200px|Es un fez. Ahora llevo un fez. Los fezzes molan. ([[DW:El Big Bang)]]ma cuando se encuentra en una situación imprevista, aunque tambien lo utiliza como una palabra de aprovación (DW: ''El fin del tiempo, En el último momento, La bestia de abajo, El Big Bang, La boda de River Song). Ocasionalmente, el Doctor coquetea o bromea con River Song, lo que hace que los de su alrededor se sientan incómodos (DW: El tiempo de los ángeles, Carne y piedra, El Big Bang, El astronauta imposible, El día de la Luna, Matemos a Hitler, La boda de River Song). Le gusta hacer punto (DW: El astronauta imposible, La boda de River Song). Tiene la costumbre de referirse a sus acompañantes por el apellido, asi como lo tuvo el primer Doctor con Ian Chesterton, aunque esta vez es un nombre cariñoso en vez de respeto (DW: El Big Bang, Un cuento de Navidad, El astronauta imposible, SJA: La muerte del Doctor). Cuando se enfrenta a un problema personal, a una sensación de honor o al ver una situación peligrosa, manda a sus amigos al lugar más seguro posible. E incluso, a veces, llegando a engañarlos para devolverlos a casa (DW: La victoria de los Daleks, El tiempo de los ángeles, Los vampiros de Venecia, La mujer del Doctor, Un buen hombre va a la guerra). Podía analizar los objetos y distintas sustancias con ayuda del gusto o el olfato (DW: En el último momento, El tiempo de los ángeles, La Tierra hambrienta, El día de la Luna). También al igual que su anterior y cuarta encarnación, toma objetos al azar de sus bolsillos para que le ayudaran en las situaciones (DW: La victoria de los Daleks, Los vampiros de Venecia, La tierra hambrienta, Sangre fría). Todavía utiliza el papel medium, aunque considerablemente en menor medida que el décimo Doctor. Este Doctor mostró una capacidad para calmar a una multitud con solo hacer el gesto de silencio, para gran asombro de su compañero en aquel momento, Craig Owens. Siendo o no un rasgo de personalidad o telepatía, se hizo claro (DW: Hora de cerrar). Él usó la telepatía una que otra vez (DW:'' En el último momento, ''El inquilino, El Big Bang). Al igual que en su anterior encarnación, sintió que su edad le hacía tomar más tiempo para entender las cosas (DW: Vincent y el Doctor). A pesar de que no le gustaba mirar hacia atrás en su vida anterior, al undécimo no le importaba recordar su pasado (DW: Vincent y el Doctor, SJA: La muerte del Doctor, VG: TARDIS). Otro aspecto diferente de este Doctor fue su evidente odio a sí mismo. Afirmó que nadie más en el universo le odiaba tanto como a él mismo (DW: La historia de Amy) y el no creía ser un hombre bueno (DW: Un buen hombre va a la guerra). Temiendo en vano, hacer daño a la gente (DW: Complejo de Dios, Hora de cerrar). Apariencia Esta encarnación tenía el pelo largo y negro que al principio le hizo creerse una chica. Confirmó que no por su nuez de Adán, pero estaba molesto porque no era pelirrojo. Tenía una gran barbilla, una amplia frente y sus ojos eran verdes. Comentó que había tenido narices peores (DW: El fin del tiempo). De figura delgada y poco musculada, tenía la piel clarita. Ropa thumb|La ropa normal del undécimo Doctor. La undécima encarnación robo la ropa de la sala de profesores de un hospital. El conjunto consistía en una chaqueta de Tweed marrón claro con coderas, tirantes, una camisa a rayas roja, una pajarita roja, un reloj de pulsera de oro, pantalones marrones, llaves y botas ortopédicas de color negro. A veces variaba el color de su camisa, su pajarita, sus tirantes y sus pantalones a un color más azulando. (DW: En el último momento). : Ya que robó su vestimenta inicial del hospital, es de suponer que había prendas similares dentro del armario de la TARDIS. A este Doctor le encantaban los sombreros. En el Museo Nacional, se encontró con un fez que le gustaba mucho. Fue destruido más tadde por Amy y River (DW: El Big Bang). Encontró otro que usó durante un viaje entre Kazran Sardick y Abigail Pettigrew (DW: El astronauta imposible, Un cuento de Navidad). Recibió un Stetson de Craig Owens antes de "morir" (DW: Hora de cerrar, La boda de River Song, El astronauta imposible). Llevó un sombrero de copa por lo menos dos veces, una en la boda de Amy y Rory (DW: El Big Bang), y otra después de haber sido envenenado por River (DW: Matemos a Hitler). Mientras asistía a la boda de Amy, el Doctor llevaba un frac formal con una pajarita blanca, un pañuelo blanco y un sombrero de copa negro (DW: El Big Bang). En un viaje con la pareja, el Doctor llevaba una chaqueta de Tweed nueva con un diseño de rayas tenues, una camisa a cuadros con una pajarita de color burdeos y unos tirantes, un nuevo pantalón negro y botas. Podía variar el diseño de su camisa y la pajarita. Durante su visita a Abigail Pettigrew cada víspera de Navidad, llevó muchos trajes diferentes, incluyendo una larga bufanda de colores similar a la de la cuarta encarnación, un smoking blanco y un lazo negro durante su visita a California en 1952 y un fez en un viaje a Egipto (DW:'' Un cuento de Navidad). thumb|left|270px|Con su abrigo verde ([[DW: ''Matemos a Hitler)]]Durante la búsqueda de Melody Pond y después muy a menudo, él cambió su chaqueta de Tweed por un abrigo de color verde oscuro (DW: Matemos a Hitler, La chica que esperó, Hora de cerrar, La boda de River Song). Esta encarnación llevaba zapatos de una talla 10 y afirmó que eran bastante amplios (DW: La carne rebelde). Mientras fue envenenado por River, cambió su destornillador sónico por un bastón sónico (DW: Matemos a Hitler). Encontrándose consigo mismo A pesar de que diferentes encarnaciones del Doctor han interactuado entre ellos en el pasado, el undécimo Doctor destaca por interactuar directamente con la misma encarnación en diferentes puntos temporales, violando la Primera Ley del Tiempo en tres ocasiones: *Justo antes de que reiniciara el universo, cuando se encontró con una versión de sí mismo, aparentemente herido de muerte, de unos pocos minutos en el futuro. Su propio futuro le susurró algo al oido de su pasado antes de "expirar" (aunque esto fue al final una treta) (DW: El Big Bang). *Durante un gracioso incidente en la que la TARDIS se materializó dentro de sí misma y el Doctor hizo estallar una paradoja temporal creada por este. El Doctor se contó como resolver la situación (DW: Time). *Durante un cruce accidental de líneas temporales cuando el Doctor se encontró con una futura versión suya en la que él compartía una aventura final con River Song antes de que conociera su destino final (DW: Last night). Aunque el Doctor ya se ha encontrado o visto su encarnación actual en diferentes puntos de su línea temporal (DW: Day of the Daleks, El día del Padre), los encuentros del undécimo Doctor consigo mismo fueron más sustanciales, en dos ocasiones contribuyendo a la solución de un problema, y en la tercera teniendo una charla sobre un gran suceso en la vida del Doctor. Detrás de las escenas *El Doctor de Matt Smith tiene más juegos de Doctor Who que cualquier otro Doctor, 10 en total (contando los cinco Juegos de Aventura) *Se rumoreó que a Benedict Cumberbatch (el protegonista de Sherlock, otra serie de TV de Steven Moffat) le habían ofrecido este papel pero lo rechazó. Sin embargo, él lo niega. Casualmente Matt Smith se presentó en el casting para el papel de John Watson, pero fue rechazado por ser mejor que el propio Sherlock Holmes. Pero le ofrecieron ser el Doctor XI y este aceptó. *Mientras que el undécimo Doctor es el segundo Doctor en hablar con un acento del Estuario, Matt Smith es el primer actor en interpretar al Doctor con un acento del Estuario natural. Ya que el acento de David Tennant es escocés, fingió un acento del Estuario para interpretarlo. *Matt Smith ha hecho varias declaraciones públicas - como en The Jonathan Ross Show y en la sesión de preguntas y respuestas después del estreno teatral de'' En el último momento'' en Nueva York - en la que se usará chaqueta de tweed, tirantes y pajarita en esta encarnación. También se ha desvelado que Steven Moffat y otros altos ejecutivos se resistían a la pajarita en particular, pero que sin embargo "se sentó bien" con su actuación. La influencia de Smith - de acuerdo con CON: Call me the Doctor y la aparición de a mediados de Abril de 2010 en Fox Broadcasting Company's Strategy Room - era la personaje del Doctor Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr, que a menudo llevaba ese atuendo en el campus de la universidad Barnett. *Cuando se preguntó acerca de la naturaleza exacta de la pajarita, Karen Gillan dijo que en la audición de la edición del programa de la CBBC del 2 de Abril de 2010, Laugh out loud, la pajarita de Smith no era una "pajarita de verdad", sino un una pajarita pre-atada Dicky. Esto se puede confirmar observándola cuidadosamente de En el último momento, aunque la escena está un tanto oscurecida por la sombra del Atraxi . *Una tienda de ropa informó que en el mes siguiente a la emisión de DW: En el último momento, en la que el Doctor declaraba que las pajaritas molan, sus ventas de pajaritas aumentaron un 94%. *Según REF: The brilliant book 2012, el undécimo Doctor se le ocurrió la idea de la cárcel de aleación de estrella enana para atrapar a un Silent, mientras que Canton le dejó al Doctor ver en secreto los aparatos alienígenas del Área 51. *De acuerdo con The brilliant book 2012, en un momento desconocido antes del incidente de la Carne, el Doctor salvó al comandante Strax de la muerte e investigó a la Carne. *El undécimo Doctor es la primera encarnación que viaja con su familia en la TARDIS. A pesar de que durante la mayoría del tiempo no lo sabía, Amy y Rory serían sus suegros y River su mujer (DW: La boda de River Song). en:Eleventh Doctorde:Elfter Doctor Categoría:Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Señores del Tiempo